leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
V7.2
* Valentine's Day 2017 skins |Release =January 25th, 2017 |Related =7.2 Patch Notes |Prev = V7.1 |Next = V7.3 }} New Cosmetics The following Chromas packs have been added to the store: * * The following Champion skins have been added to the store: * ( ) * ( ) The following Summoner Icons have been added to store: ProfileIcon1455 Heartseeker Quinn.png|Heartseeker Quinn ProfileIcon1456 Heartseeker Lucian.png|Heartseeker Lucian ProfileIcon1457 Heartseeker.png|Heartseeker ProfileIcon1458 Love Dove.png|Love Dove ProfileIcon1587 Koi Nami.png|Koi Nami (for Ocean Week 2017) The following Ward skins have been added to the store: Love Dove Ward.png|Love Dove Ward League of Legends V7.2 League Client Update ;New features * Players can now pop out the chat window, move and resize it. * Later this patch we'll be introducing the "NEWS" tab to the updated client. This will act as a hub for players to catch up on the latest on League of Legends and community creations from within the client. ;Notable fixes * The stat icons on rune pages have been replaced with text for improved clarity. * Later in the patch, we're aiming to fix a bug that highlights club messages as unread, even when you've read them. * Instructions have been added for how to fill (Shift+click) runes to speed up rune page building. * Improvements have been made that should allow streamers to use the windowed capture mode in popular streaming software. Highlights Video Recording Settings * We've added the ability to manually toggle the video quality for recording Highlights from your Replays. Before you start a video recording, you can alter video and audio quality, vertical resolution and frame rate via the Video tab in the Options menu. * To record a Highlight while viewing a replay, use the Record button on the timeline or use the shortcut Ctrl + V (Windows) or Cmd + V (OSX). General ;Bug fixes * Fixed a few display bugs on Mac with the on-hover outline that appears around units. * The ambient glow effect on the Hextech Ward skin no longer cuts in and out on some video quality settings. ;Lethality * 1 Lethality = ( (Target's level 18))}} armor penetration'' ** Armor penetration Lethality ( (Target's level 18)) * 1 Lethality = ( (Target's level 18))}} armor penetration'' ** Armor penetration Lethality ( (Target's level 18)) ;Revealed Indicator * Units revealed by now display "Revealed" particles. * Indicator particles have been simplified to be less distracting. Champions ; * ** No longer occasionally extends the attack range of the first basic attack of targets hit by Charm after the charm effect wore off. * ** Popstar Ahri's Spirit Rush no longer uses on-hit particles from Foxfire Ahri. ; * ** AP ratio increased to from . ; * ** Sad Robot Amumu's Despair puddle no longer spins around as Amumu changes which way he's facing. * ** Emumu's bandage particles during Curse of the Sad Mummy are once again appropriately emo. ; * ** Fixed a bug where empowered Glacial Storm indicator was visible through Fog of War. ; * General ** When an Azir kills another Azir with a different skin, the dying Azir no longer steals his killer's skin's death animation particles. ; * General ** Fixed a bug where various buff visuals (ex. ) weren't following Riot Blitzcrank around during his recall animation. ; * ** Second cast now correctly damages wards at level 16 and higher. ; * ** Bonus AD reduced to from . * ** Handle hit damage reduced to 35% from 50%. *** Handle hit damage reduced to % AD)}} from % AD)}}. ; * ** Fixed a bug where if Gangplank at the same time as he triggered a Powder Keg explosion on multiple targets, it made for one fast pirate. ; * Stats ** Base armor increased to from . * ** Heal increased to from . ; * ** True Grit's duration is refreshed by Graves's basic attacks and spells against non-minions. ; * ** AD ratio reduced to from . ; * General ** Enemy spell shields are no longer consumed when a nearby Kha'Zix evolves an ability. ; * ** No longer fails to bounce to enemies with if LeBlanc is too far away. ; * ** Now correctly fires a second shot if it kills a champion on the first attack. * ** No longer fails to hit enemies in brush or Fog of War. ; * General ** Lulu and her skins once again play their running animations when hasted, rather than walking really really fast. * ** Base damage increased to level)}} from * ** Mana cost reduced to from . ; * ** If Double Strike's first hit kills a unit, the second strike now searches for a new target within 300 range (prioritizes killing blows). * ** Channeling Meditate pauses the durations of and . ** Now grants Master Yi one stack of per second while channeling. ; * General ** The mirror reflection of River Spirit Nami's staff is now reattached to the staff's surface, rather than the ground. ; * Stats ** Base health increased to 540 from . * ** Traps are now , they can be revealed and destroyed. *** Traps have and receive modified damage. *** Melee hits do , and ranged do . *** Traps grants to its killer. ** Now only traps may be active at once. * ** Base heal increased to from . *** Maximum base heal increased to from . ; * ** Fixed a bug where if she Vaulted at the same time as he triggered a explosion on multiple targets, it made for one fast pirate. ; * ** Range indicator is now consistent across all skins. ; * ** Can no longer cancel crowd control applied by displacement abilities. ; * ** Attacks now appropriately generate overheal shield from . ; * General ** Guardian of the Sands Skarner no longer causes an insanely loud noise to play if certain actions were taken. ; * General ** Fixed a spectator bug where after skipping forward or backward, Ethereal DJ Sona would sometimes leave disembodied chunks of her gear on the map. ; * ** Spheres are no longer displaced by . ; * General ** Fixed a bug causing Omega Squad Teemo's night vision goggles glow while Invisible to be active at all times. ; * ** No longer speaks over himself when using Subjugate if he's already talking. ; - Rework * General ** Title changed to The Uncaged Wrath of Zaun from The Blood Hunter. ** Complete visual upgrade across all skins. ** New artwork for , , , , , and , as well as updated artwork. ** New voice over. ** New lore. * - Reworked Passive ** Renamed to Eternal Hunter from Eternal Thirst. ** Stacking effect. ** Bonus magic damage per basic attack increased to (2 level)}} from + per level up to 9, then + 1 up to 18}}. ** Now heals for (2 level)}} per basic attack only while . ** Heal now triples to (6 level)}} while . * - Reworked Q ** Renamed to Jaws of the Beast from Hungering Strike. ** Dash effect. ** Damage changed to % of target's maximum health)}} from or % of target's maximum health}} . ** Heal percentage reduced to % from 80% at all ranks. ** Jaws of the Beast can be held to lock Warwick's teeth into his target and swing around to their far side. Warwick is while swinging around his target, and will move wherever they move until he jumps off. ** Mana cost reduced to from . ** Cooldown reduced to 6 seconds at all ranks from . * - New W ** Passively grants % attack speed against all enemies . Enemy champions below that amount are also Blood Hunted, granting him % bonus movement speed while moving toward them as well as highlighting their position to his team. The bonus movement and attack speed are tripled against enemy champions . ** Warwick briefly senses all enemies and then Blood Hunts the nearest enemy champion for 8 seconds, regardless of their . Blood Hunt cannot be activated while in combat with a champion, and cools down twice as fast if Warwick is not Blood Hunting. ** 70 mana ** ** Global * - New E ** Warwick reduces all incoming damage by % for up to seconds, or until Primal Howl is reactivated. Once the damage reduction ends, Warwick unleashes a howl that causes all nearby enemies to for 1 second. ** 40 mana ** * - Reworked R ** Leap effect. ** Suppression duration reduced to seconds from . ** Base damage increased to from . ** Bonus AD ratio reduced to % bonus AD}} from . ** Healing percentage increased to 100% from (30% lifesteal). ** On-hit effects strike reduced to 3 from 5. ** Can now be during the channel. ** Mana cost reduced to 100 at all ranks from . ** Range changed to (250% of current movement speed) from 700. ; * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Now scales with . ; * General ** Fixed a bug where Zyra's dead body could intercept ARAM's snowball. * ** Fixed a bug where Zyra's seeds from both Rampant Growth and weren't respecting their spawn cap. Items ; * Bonus attack speed on heals and shields increased to ( level)}} from 20%. * Attack health drain on-hit on heals and shields increased to ( level)}} from 20. ; * Magic resistance increased to 30 from 25. ; * Magic resistance increased to 30 from 25. ; * Eliminated some inconsistencies with how Control Wards reveal and disable wards. ; * next basic attack against enemy champion base damage increased to 75 from 50. ; * spell shield cooldown reduced to 30 seconds from 45. * Using the active ability while Invisible/Camouflaged will no longer break the stealth. ; * Total cost increased to from . ** Combine cost increased to from . * +10% cooldown reduction. ; * Active base damage reduced to from 250. ; * Total cost reduced to from . ** Combine cost reduced to from . ; * Magic resistance increased to 40 from 35. ; * Health reduced to 300 from 400. * Mana regeneration increased to 125% from 75%. * Active heal reduced to level)}} from level)}}. Summoner's Rift ;General * Initial jungle camp spawn increased to 1:40 from 1:37 ( , , , camps). ; * Initial jungle camp spawn increased to 1:52 from 1:49. * Base attack damage increased to 80 from 60. ; * Initial jungle camp spawn increased to 1:52 from 1:49. * Base attack damage increased to 70 from 45. * Attack damage decreases over the first five attacks to 50 (matching decaying attack speed over the first five attacks). * First two attacks are now shown as . ; * Initial spawn timer increased to between 6:00 and 6:30 from between 5:00 and 5:30. ; * Now eat nearby . Masteries ; * Shield duration reduced to 3 seconds from 4. * Base shield value now applies for each nearby enemy champion. * Base shield value reduced to level}} from level)}}. Summoner spells ; * Movement speed now ramps up over the first two seconds, rather than activating instantly. References pl:V7.2 Category:Season 2017 patch Category:Patch notes